Hungry Pets' Revolt
The Hungry Pets' Revolt is a special event dungeon available from August 22, 2012 to September 18, 2012 and from March 27, 2013 to April 9, 2013. Purrthos, a mysterious swashbuckling feline, is leading the hungry pets of Grand Chase in a revolt against the masters who have been depriving them of delicious noms. The time to strike is now and as the Queen of Serdin hosts her birthday banquet, the pets make their move to steal all the food. It's up to the members of the Grand Chase to fend off the attack and save the banquet. Like the Nightmare Circus and the Monster Train 301, this dungeon requires an Invitation to the Banquet to enter. If a player does not have any Invitations upon completion of the dungeon, they will automatically be kicked out of the room. Specific Rules Unlike the previous event dungeons, the Hungry Pets's Revolt has a set of rules that resemble aspects of the Wizard's Labyrinth and the Hell mode of the Underworld Express 301. They are as follows: *The players' stats are normalized in this dungeon. *The difficulty level cannot be adjusted. *Potions and Bonus Recharges cannot be used in this dungeon. Dialogue Beginning Is this the banquet hall? I…I'm going to eat it all! Heh heh heh~~ Miss Arme! Please control yourself. Her Majesty is not even here yet. …It's been awhile since I've seen such a spread. The banquet will start soon so let's be patient. Mary Jane: Greetings. Thank you all for accepting Her Majesty, the Queen of Serdin's invitation to her banquet. Oh~ We wouldn't miss Her Majesty's birthday celebration for anything! Mary Jane: Recently, a mysterious figure calling himself Purrthos has appeared and has made a Hungry Pets' declaration. We need your help. A declaration? Mary Jane: That is, a declaration of war, a revolt, by pets who have been left to starve by their masters. Purrthos has gathered all these hungry pets about him and has sworn to steal all the food from the Queen of Serdin's banquet. Steal…steall all this food?! Unforgiveable! Mary Jane: '''The banquet starts in 5 minutes. Please protect the food until then! Press "B" to change your viewing angle. The banquet hall is quite large so it will come in handy. Ensnared Madeleine '''Madeleine: '''Kkyak! What was that? '''Madeleine: '''Hmph~ I was setting a trap for the pets and got caught in it myself… …You seriously couldn't escape out of an unlocked cage? '''Madeleine: I have something to give to you all. Well, I guess we can't just leave her like this, so let's get her out. Madeleine: You can select which of my gifts to use by pressing "X." You can use it by pressing "C." Use them. They can be of great help to you. Hungry Hanana Hanana: I'm so hungry, I don't think I can dance anymore. Hungry Monkeybeard Monkeybeard: Banana! Banana! I want a banana! Hungry Duelly Duelly: *Stomach growls* Purrthos Appears Gotcha! Purrthos: Meow! Those who would steal food are bad! Purrthos: It is you who leave your pets to starve who are bad! I know you genuinely want to help the hungry pets. But, this isn't the way to do it! Purrthos: Hmph! Just be warned! Whenever I hear the cries of a pet left to go hungry, I will appear! MEOW! Dangit, he got away! Thank goodness, we stopped him before the banquet began. It's the Queen of Serdin's birthday. Let's all look happy for her sake! Trivia *The pets featured in this dungeon are: Rocco, Madeleine, Thommo, Sarimanok, Hanana, Monkeybeard, Duelly, and Purrthos Category:Dungeons